1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel benzamide derivatives and herbicidal compositions containing the benzamide derivative.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Recently, many herbicides have been proposed and practically used to contribute for elimination of agricultural labour works.
Thus, various problems on herbicidal effects and safety of the herbicides have been found in the practical applications.
It has been required to find improved herbicides which have no adverse effect to the object plants and effective to noxious weeds in a small dose of the active ingredient and significantly safe without any environmental pollution.
The inventors have synthesized various benzamides so as to find satisfactory herbicides and have studied herbicidal effects thereof, and the present invention has been attained.